humans_on_amcfandomcom-20200214-history
Unborn Child
Hera is the name of refers to the, as of yet, unborn daughter of Mattie Hawkins and Leo Elster. She is also the niece of Toby and Sophie Hawkins and the granddaughter of Joe Hawkins, Laura Hawkins, David Elster and Beatrice Elster. She is the first product of Cylon/human procreation ever, and is revealed to be herself half-Cylon and half-human. Because of this, it is thought, and then confirmed by Niska, that she will be the first of a new kind, representing the future for synthetics and humans and becoming the next step of evolution for both species. 'Throught the Show' Season Three TBA Relationships Mattie Hawkins Her mother. Leo Elster Her father. Joe Hawkins Her maternal grandfather. Laura Hawkins Her maternal grandmother. David Elster Her paternal grandfather. Beatrice Elster Her paternal grandmother. Toby Hawkins Her maternal uncle. Sophie Hawkins Her maternal aunt. Mia Her synthetic aunt/grandmother. Niska Her synthetic aunt. Max Her synthetic uncle. Fred Her synthetic uncle. 'Trivia' * Having Mattie Hawkins as her mother and Leo Elster as her father, this baby is a member of both the Hawkins and Elster family, and thus she links together the main families of the show. * At the beginning of 3.6, we learn from Stanley that Mattie is 8-10 days pregnant. * Stanley was the first character to find out about the pregnancy (even Mattie didn't know), after taking notice of the different trace of hormones in her urine. The next people who find out are (in order): ** Mattie, in 3.6, after Stanley tells her. Later on in the episode, she takes a pregnancy test which comes back positive. ** Leo, at the end of 3.6, when he asks Mattie what's wrong, so she shows him the positive test. ** Laura, in 3.7, when Mattie finds her mother sitting on the bench, where Laura and Mattie bonded in S1. Laura made a passing comment, along the lines of "Who made you the parent?" towards Mattie saying some wise things to Laura. That's when Mattie tells her that she's pregnant. They hug each other after the news. ** Niska, in 3.8, when V (in Odi's body), shows her. She's also the one to tell Mattie that her baby is going to be a girl and will be an important figure in history. * In 3.8, we learn that she's a Hybrid; part human, part synth. She's inherited her human side from both her mother and father and her synth/hybrid side from just her father. 'Family Gallery' DgTy8EpXcAA7WZ8.jpg|Mattie Hawkins (Mother) Leo.jpg|Leo Elster (Father) Mattie&Leo2.jpg|Mattie Hawkins and Leo Elster (Parents) Joe Hawkins.jpg|Joe Hawkins (Maternal Grandfather) Humans-cast-laura-parkinson-700.jpg|Laura Hawkins (Maternal Grandmother) David Elster (3).jpg|David Elster (Paternal Grandfather) Beatrice Elster.jpg|Beatrice Elster (Paternal Grandmother) Toby Hawkins.jpg|Toby Hawkins (Maternal Uncle) Sophie Hawkins.jpg|Sophie Hawkins (Maternal Auntie) Slider2.jpg|Mattie, Laura, Joe and Toby (Mother, Maternal Grandparents and Maternal Uncle) Elster Family.jpg|Young Leo, Beatrice and David (Father and Paternal Grandparents) Mattie's pregnancy test.png|Mattie's positive pregnancy test Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Hawkins family Category:Elster family